Stop Being Such a Copy-Cat!
by Bellas2silly
Summary: On the first day of the school year at U.A., Haruna Watanabe was transferred to class 1-A unexpectedly. No one knows what to think of her, least of all their sensei Shota Aizawa.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so before I get started, I'm not a expert and am still watching My Hero Academia, I'm on season 3 right now. Anyway, I'd been getting inspired by this series because it made me realize what it was about anime that I've always loved. So if this story gets any likes or follows, I'll continue it. Or I'll continue writing it strictly because I'm on a writing streak lol But if I get anything wrong about the series, just kindly point it out and I'll go back and fix it later. Also, some positive and constructive criticism is always great to help improve my writing._

 _So my character is Haruna Watanabe. I liked the last name Watanabe because it means to cross or pass over in Japanese. It was kind of inspiring for me, so of course the name stuck out. I've always like the name Haruna because it was cute and I loved the nickname Haru._

 _My character has a quirk similar to that guy from Class B (can't remember his name at the top of my head right now) to copy someone's quirk. However, she can store it within her long-term memory. Everything she sees from martial arts, to someone else's quirk, she can copy just from looking at it. But that's where it should get dicey. Like, I've decided that maybe there should be some downsides to her quirk so Haruna isn't a typical Mary-Sue type of character. I wanted to give her flaws like every character should have. Not everyone is perfect after all._

 _I'll come up with some cover-art for Haruna in the future, but for now, I'll just have a picture of the My Hero Academia title. Haruna has striking ocean blue eyes, I've decided to go with blonde hair, but not platinum or a bright blonde but rather a golden hair color (like Edward Elric from FMA basically). Her body type is slightly on the more curvaceous side. I'll develop her character story later on so it's a bit of a surprise, but it won't be anything special I don't think, or at least for now it won't be. But for right now, let's just see how this first chapter goes. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Haruna Watanabe! Come with me!"

Everyone in Class-1B falls silent, as they stare at the lovely hero Midnight who unexpectedly storms into our classroom. It'd only been a few fucking hours starting into my freshman year of U.A. High, so I didn't understand what I could have possibly done to get the attention of Midnight, or if there was perhaps a misunderstanding of some kind. Either way, everyone's eyes now fall on me as I sit at my desk nearly dumbfounded. I get up and gather my belongings, before following the hero out of the classroom.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" I questioned.

She doesn't answer me and continues walking and I find myself grow anxious from the utter silence. Then, before I can comprehend what's happening, we've shown up at Class-1A. She stops right at the door and turns swiftly back towards me.

"Haruna. You are hereby switched over to Class-1A. Principal Nezu will speak to you regarding this decision after school is over, so please, don't be late." She informed me.

"W- -wait! What the hell are you talking about? It's only been two days, did I do something wrong or- -"

"Something _wrong?_ " She chuckled. "No, not at all. Like I said, Principal Nezu will discuss this with you after school. I was just the messenger, dear."

I can't help but blush when she winks at me and slams open the door to Class-1A. She places a light but firm grip on my shoulder as she steers me into the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Aizawa, also known as Eraser Head, stops his lecture at his students and glances over at the two of us suspiciously. I adjust my shaded spectacles on my face as I can't help but fall silent out of _shyness_. While I barely knew anyone in Class-1B, the students within Class-1A were no more than strangers to me. I hear hushed whispers amongst the students, mostly excited whispers about Midnight.

"Can I help you?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow at Midnight.

"I've got a new student here for you. She was just transferred as of this morning." Midnight purrs.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Aizawa drones.

"Well you can find out after school ends from Nezu." Midnight winked at him. "She'll be going with you to see him anyway."

 _Man is this lady fucking weird..._

"Ta taaaaa~!" She sang.

Then, without another word, she abruptly leaves. For the next several seconds, I'm practically dumbfounded at everything that just took place, until I notice Eraser Head make his way over to me.

"We were just about to go out to the field for today's lesson. Come on, kid."

Everyone gets up from their seats excitedly and follows Mr. Aizawa. I would have found the image amusing that they were all waddling after him like baby ducklings, but again, I was confused from this entire situation.

* * *

"I saw you briefly during the U.A. entrance exams. Why were you suddenly transferred to class 1-A?"

I see a brunette girl with a bobbed hair cut smile at me brightly. We were changing into our gym uniforms, and I put my belongings with my school uniform in a random locker.

"I honestly have no idea." I replied bluntly. "It happened out of nowhere. Midnight just popped up out of fucking thin air and whisked me away."

The girl seemed nice enough, really cute, and surprisingly was very easy to talk to.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't even introduce myself! I feel so stupid! What is wrong with me?!" She rambled nervously. "I'm Ochako Uraraka!" She introduced.

"Haruna Watanabe." I crack a smile.

I follow her outside with the other girls in our class after we finish getting ready. For some reason, I feel more at ease around Ochako, and stick close to her. That's when Mr. Aizawa tells all of us what we're really doing out here.

 _You know, because there's absolutely no reason at all to have orientation or anything like that._

"What? A quirk assessment test?" Everyone shouts in confusion.

"But orientation, we're gonna miss it!" Ochako points out.

 _Thank you!_

"If you really wanna make it into the big leagues, there's no time for pointless ceremonies." Aizawa replied. "Here at U.A. we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit."

We all shuffle around nervously.

"You've been taking standardized tests, most of your lives." Aizawa points out.

He pulls out a cellular device and shows us a screen.

"But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before."

 _Seriously? Fuck this guy._

"This country still tries to pretend we're all created equal by not letting the most powerful excel. It's not rational. One day, the ministry of education will learn." Then Aizawa turns to Katsuki Bakugo. "Bakugo, you managed to the most points on the entrance exam. What's the farthest distance throw you've had in junior high?"

Bakugo looks almost disinterested by Aizawa, but answers regardless.

"67 meters I think." Bakugo replied.

"Okay then. Try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa ordered.

Seconds later, Bakugo is standing at the home base plate of the baseball field, stretching his dominant arm as he holds a softball in his hand.

"Alright, you asked for it."

We all stare in shock as Bakugo sends the softball with an explosion. From what it appears, it looks as if he completely destroyed the softball during his throw, but that's not the case at all. In the far distance, we can all spot it falling to the ground.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." Aizawa states.

He shows us the recording of Bakugo's throw.

It's 705.2 meters.

I can't help but fold my arms and stare at Bakugo in intrigue. A kid with spiky blonde hair looks intimidated.

"Whoa, 705 meters? Are you kidding me?" He mutters in disbelief.

"Well shit." I smirked.

A girl with pink skin, pink disheveled hair smiles as she claps her hands together excitedly.

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" She shouts.

"This is what I'm talking about! Using our quirks as much as we want, this is gonna be so much fun!" Someone else spoke.

"So...you think this is fun, huh?" Aizawa questions.

We all fall silent as Aizawa gives us a small glare.

"You have three years to become a hero. You think it's gonna be all games and playtime?" Then, he gives us a smirk. "Idiots...today you'll be competing in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes last will be expelled immediately."

Everyone starts freaking the fuck out. However, I look to my left and see Bakugo's unchanged expression. He doesn't look scared in the least. I don't find myself worried either. No one here even knows what my quirk is.

 _I can always use that to my advantage. Even Aizawa doesn't know what my quirk is._

"Like I said, **I** get to decide how this class runs. Do you understand?" He grins madly. "Because if that's a problem, you can head home now."

Suddenly, I can see a look of determination cross everyone's features. Again, Bakugo has my attention when he full out grins as madly as Aizawa.

"You can't send one of us home! We just got here!" Ochako argues. "Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!"

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are? The power hungry villains? Hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No. The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, U.A. will throw one hardship at you after another. So go beyond. Plus Ultra style." Then he makes a come-here gesture with his index finger. "Show me that it's no mistake that you're here."

 _Shota Aizawa...he's...very interesting. I like him._

"Now...we're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin."

* * *

Test 1 is a 50 meter dash. I wouldn't say it was like racing another student, but ultimately, it was to determine how fast you could possibly go. Our student rep, Tenya Iida, was certainly a force to reckoned with in this department.

 _You know...having a fucking engine quirk on your legs..._

I kept a watchful gaze on everyone who completed the dash, but I didn't want to reveal anything regarding my quirk, so I kept my glasses on. While they were shaded, it was to hide my quirk. My quirk being an emulate, a copycat. However, when I used my quirk too much, it showed fairly easily through my eyes. However, being that I can literally copy someone doing whatever just by _looking_ had made my life very difficult. I couldn't control my quirk, or rather, turn it off. But having observed pro heroes in the past, I was able to use that towards my advantage. Test 2, was grip strength. Test 3, standing long jump. Test 4, repeated side steps. Test 5, the ball throw.

 _Izuku Midoriya...he's the only one that hasn't had made any significant shows of strength. That was his quirk right?_

I'd heard of the extraordinary thing he'd done during the entrance exam, so for me, it was very difficult to believe that he wasn't passing with flying colors. Then I thought long and hard. Maybe he was saving his quirk, or biding his time like me. Then, it happened in a flash. Aizawa cancelled his quirk with just a look, by using _his_ quirk. It was obvious that he was trying to teach Midoriya a lesson. And a lesson it was. If he couldn't even control his quirk, then there was no chance at him being a hero. Maybe Izuku Midoriya's quirk was just _that_ powerful that it could destroy him. And **that** right there was the point that Eraser Head had just made.

 _If he couldn't use his quirk properly, it'd physically destroy his body, he'd have no chance at being a pro hero._

So Izuku surprised us all, only channeling his strength into the tip of his fucking _finger_ and sending the softball at an unbelievable speed just as Bakugo had done prior. I stood there and watched in pure awe as Izuku cradled his hand to his chest, and I could see his broken and bruised finger. Aizawa looked more than pleased that Izuku had truly taken his advice to heart, and knew that there was more to the kid than what we once thought. Finally, it was my turn to go, and I felt my stomach drop as Aizawa gave me a fixed look.

"So, what's _your_ quirk, kid? Don't think I haven't been paying attention." Aizawa spoke up.

Then, everyone's gaze was fixed on me.

"If you're afraid you'll hurt anybody, pack up and leave. I don't have time to waste with someone who's too chicken to show off their quirk." Aizawa smirked.

 _I could tell this was a ploy to get me triggered. But I refused to give in._

"Haruna, right?"

I nodded as Aizawa took a step forward. That's when he took my glasses right off of my face using the wraps attached to him. My eyes widened in shock as he held onto them, and snapped them right in half before letting the pieces drop to the ground. I nearly shook with pure anger that this man had the sheer audacity to do such a thing, but I tried to remain focused and calm. I put on an impassive face, almost mimicking the emotionless expression Katsuki Bakugo had prior to the start of these tests. Everyone gasped that Aizawa did such a thing, and for a moment, Aizawa almost looked, dare I say, _anxious_ that I wasn't showing any type of reaction at all.

 _Just have to play it cool. Can't let him know. I can't look at him for too long. I have to think of something._

"What's your quirk, Haruna? There had to be a reason you were sent to _my class_." Aizawa questioned.

I don't respond before I quickly look away from everyone. I then move to pick up the softball on the ground, and make my way over to the circle as everyone else had done. I hear hushed whispers around me, all of them trying to guess my quirk. I closed my eyes as I try recollecting any memory of pro heroes with physical strength and pick someone at random. I decide to use All Might's on a whim. I take a deep breath without opening my eyes, All Might's show of strength fresh in my mind from the last time I observed him. I draw back my arm, and throw. Everyone cheers and whistles, some gasp in wonder and awe. I open my eyes to see the ball nearly vanish in the distance. My score is 750.3 meters. Aizawa looks at me in shock, before he fixes a suspicious glare at me.

"Holy crap! She's as strong as Izuku! A- -as strong as freaking All Might!" Hanta shouts.

Then, everyone falls silent as I grab an extra pair of shaded glasses from my back pocket and firmly place them on my face. If Aizawa didn't look mad at me before, he sure did now. Then, he lets out a dark chuckle, his eyes glowing red from anger.

 _Is he seriously mad at me? Ha._

"You've got some nerve, kid. Ignoring me like I'm trash."

"Oh no..." Ochako mutters nervously.

"Well you kind of broke my glasses, sir. And I'm not gonna lie. Those were expensive. In order not to say something I'd regret later, I thought it'd just be better that I use my anger in a constructive way." I told him truthfully.

Aizawa pauses, looking at me in both confusion and suspicion.

 _He doesn't know whether to believe I'm being sarcastic or not._

"I _really_ can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not." Aizawa grumbles.

 _Oh my fucking god. Please...resist the urge to laugh, Haruna. So maybe this was a misunderstanding, maybe Aizawa isn't as much as an asshole as I think he is. He was probably just trying to intimidate me like he did to Izuku right?_

"I am not, sir." I reply with a straight face.

Then, Aizawa smirks as he holds out a hand expectantly.

"Give me your glasses. Right now. That's an order."

 _Okay then...I stand corrected...he **is** an asshole._

"Fucking fine." I curse under my breath.

I do as told, taking off my glasses and handing them slowly to Aizawa. That's when he sees it, the change in my eyes.

 _I'm sure they look almost similar to All Might's..._

Thankfully, Aizawa is standing in front of me and blocking everyone's view as he observes me closely. Then, as quickly as it happens, it's over just as quickly. He places my glasses carefully onto my face, and I can't help but blush as he lowers his lips next to my ear.

"Interesting quirk you've got. Why are you so inclined to try and hide it from everyone?" Aizawa asked.

* * *

After school that day, Aizawa personally decided to escort me to the principal's office. Although I'm sure it was to keep an eye on me. Aizawa walks with his hands in his pockets, looking tired and nonchalant as we walk together to see principal Nezu. When we get there, we let ourselves in as Nezu pours himself a cup of tea. He looks absolutely delighted to see the two of us. After Aizawa shuts the door, we both make our way to sit in the chairs set up in front of his desk.

"So, you wanna explain why you literally decided to change her homeroom class at the last second?" Aizawa raised a lazy eyebrow.

 _Oh yeah, just talk about me as if I'm not here._

"Oh yes! I'm sorry about all of this Miss Watanabe!" Nezu smiles at me. "I completely overlooked your profile and entrance exam. I meant to inform you before the first day of school regarding this change, so I do apologize if this has caused you any stress."

I find myself confused, but before I can speak up, Aizawa cuts me off.

"Nezu. It's not like you to, as you say, completely overlook someone's profile. What's your reasoning behind the girl? Why send her to my class?"

"I was getting there, Shota. You really need to learn patience." Nezu lightly scolds.

Then, Nezu let's out a deep sigh.

"Miss Watanabe has a quirk similar to that of someone from Class-1B, Neito Monoma. However, I forget that her quirk is something...well, has more long term effects."

"Which means...?"

"Miss Watanabe's quirk consists of emulation, of being a copy-cat so to speak." Nezu starts explaining.

Aizawa looks at me from the corner of his eye in a not so discreet manner as the principal continues.

"While I believed that having someone with a similar quirk was beneficial to her, I believe that perhaps having _you_ as a mentor would be even more so. It was just a thought, but I've been reflecting on how much you've grown as a hero Shota. I think Miss Watanabe is quite similar to you in regards to her lack of control on her quirk. And I remember you being at such a stage, Shota. While I know how strict you are in your teaching methods, I see much potential. I wanted to ask that you not expel Miss Watanabe, but for you to privately mentor her in order to find how we can better control her quirk." Nezu finished.

"And how exactly did you come to the conclusion that we're _similar?_ Her quirk is completely different from mine, sir."

 _Man does he dislike me..._

"In a manner of speaking _yes_. However, you once found it difficult to control how you used your quirk against others. You almost weren't able to control it at will when you were younger. I believe I find this to be similar with Miss Watanabe. These glasses of hers aren't for mere decoration. They prevent her from using her quirk. You see, she currently has **no** control. She can't turn off her quirk like many others can, like _you_ once weren't able to."

Then, Shota Aizawa understood _perfectly_ what Nezu was trying to convey.

"So you want me to teach her control?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly, my friend." Nezu smiled warmly at his comrade.

"I see..." Aizawa hums. "...alright fine."

"I must warn you, Shota. Miss Watanabe's quirk has some...unwarranted side effects. Her records show that she can develop a personality disorder of sorts. That is why I also ask of _you_ to help her."

Nezu looks to me, waiting for me to actually speak for the first time this meeting. I blush as both of them watch me now, and awkwardly clear my throat with a cough as I turn to Aizawa to elaborate further.

"Yes...um..." I stammer. "Principal Nezu is correct on all accounts. I can copy anything I see, from an ordinary person to someone with a quirk. I can copy just about everyone I lay my eyes upon. But it's also been a downfall of mine. The longer I observe an individual, the more I become like _them_ and less like myself. I haven't found a way to control my quirk, sir. I can't turn it off. So yes, without these glasses, I tend to pick up personality traits of other people and I'm a completely different person."

"And as such, it can also be a _dangerous_ quirk. If she were to copy her enemies and observe them for a long period of time, she could...lose herself." Nezu mutters sadly.

That's when Aizawa understands the gravity of the situation, and gives me an almost apologetic look. Probably regarding earlier today when he took my glasses from me.

"So...you've copied All Might's quirk." Aizawa noted. "How come you didn't...act like him? You had his eyes..."

"I almost _did_ before I put my glasses back on. These glasses are specially made to cancel my quirk."

"I see." He nods. "Alright fine. But just so you know, this extra training that we'll be doing, it won't be easy. I'll be pushing you _far_ more than the other students in Class-1A. For obvious reasons. Do you think you can handle it?"

I give Shota Aizawa a nod of confirmation, as a renewed determination summons deep within me.

"I can, sir. I won't let you down. There might be times where I doubt myself, but don't give up on me. I won't disappoint you."

Then, Shota gives me a very pleased smile.

"Alright...let's get started."

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I had so much fun writing this! Let me know what you all think! I'm keeping the rating M for future chapters... Oh I can't wait._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm glad to have received such good feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

The next following morning, I arrive to school a little earlier than everyone else. I find myself waiting for Mr. Aizawa in the classroom and start reading. I have a cup of coffee on my desk, and sip it casually as I try to relax myself. Finally, it might have been half an hour, before students start to arrive. However, before class starts, I find that I'm being pulled outside of the classroom by Mr. Aizawa just before homeroom starts.

"Now, try not to be alarmed, but I'm taking your glasses for the school day."

My eyes widen in panic.

" _Try not to be alarmed?!_ Seriously?! What the hell are you thinking- -"

"Hey."

Then, surprisingly, he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're scared, but I won't be able to help you if I can't see for myself what I'll be working with. Plus, think of this as a training exercise. You need to _always_ be prepared for anything. If you were out on the field and suddenly lost these glasses, how would you react? Not idiotically I hope. In an intense situation, being calm can help a huge deal."

 _Huh...I didn't think of it like that._

With shaking hands, I slowly pull the shaded glasses off of my face and close my eyes as I hold them out to Mr. Aizawa. His fingers brush mine as he takes them away, and then, I feel him flick my nose teasingly.

"Open your eyes, would ya? You'll be fine. I promise. I won't let nothin' happen, kid."

Then, I open my eyes and look at the floor.

"A slight improvement, I guess." He drones.

Then, we head back into homeroom.

* * *

Throughout the day, we complete our English class with Hizashi Yamada, also known as Present Mic. He's very eccentric and has an almost obnoxiously loud voice, but surprisingly is very easy to warm up to. I try to remain focused on the class itself, rather than look at Present Mic in fear of my quirk. My eyes are practically on the board the entire time. Later, we have lunch. I ignore Ochako's shout of my name as I leave with my lunch tray in hand. I couldn't help but be on edge Luckily, I hadn't actually looked at anyone fully yet. Then, finally, we have the hero basic training course.

 _And of fucking course, All Might himself is our teacher._

"I AM HEEEERE!" All Might shouts dramatically.

Everyone freaks out as All Might shows up to our classroom, but I immediately look away as I'm reminded of his power.

 _I happened to be watching TV before realizing I copied his quirk. I kept breaking everything I touched._

When we're all informed of our first class taking place in Training Ground Beta, everyone gets excited. Then, we're all handed our specially made costumes designed for our quirks. I honestly can't even remember what request I sent in, but I take the case with shaking hands as I refuse to look at All Might.

 _School is...half way done...you can do this. Prove to Aizawa that you can do this._

When everyone leaves to go change into costume, I'm stopped by All Might. He places his hand on the door frame and blocks my exit as his body towers over me. I find myself scared for the first time today.

"Miss Watanabe! Is there a problem? Perhaps I could be of assistance!" All Might shouts dramatically.

"Nope! No problem!" I keep my gaze to the floor.

 _Just keep it cool. Don't lose focus. Don't lose control._

Then I can hear the pro hero sigh dejectedly.

"Miss Watanabe. If you are ever in danger, physically or mentally, you must tell someone. _Especially_ a pro hero." All Might grows serious.

 _Wait...huh?_

"I'm fine, sir. I just...my eyes hurt a little. I'll be fine." I stammer.

"Your eyes...?" All Might sounds confused.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be changing into my costume now! I'll see you at the training grounds!" I blurt out.

I move past All Might as quickly as possible.

* * *

When we get to the training grounds, I find myself uncomfortable in my costume. It was a lot more...revealing than I remember.

 _Did I even pick this design? It feels so skin tight, like a second skin. I can't even wear my bra in it. But it does seem like it has a built in bra...but despite my entire body being covered, I feel like it's revealing too much..._

"An interesting choice of costume design, Haruna." Uraraka tells me.

"Ah...to be honest, I don't even remember what I filled out on that form. I just wanted a sleek design, I didn't expect it to be so...tight. I feel like fucking Catwoman." I grimace.

"Well it actually looks really great on you!" Ochako compliments.

"T- -thanks." I stutter.

I can tell that Uraraka is bothered that I ignored her earlier and was desperate to be alone during lunch, but she surprisingly doesn't bring up the topic and focuses on class instead. So we all gather around as All Might explains our exercise. We were to be going up against each other in teams of two people. One group to be 'villains' that have a 'nuclear weapon' somewhere in a building, and there was the the 'hero' group, the ones meant to stop them. All we had to do, was to get past the villain team and get to the fake weapon, or subdue the villains. The same was to go for the heroes, if they were subdued or protected the payload, they lost the exercise. However, it was slightly difficult given that there were _21_ students in the course now because of the recent addition to Class-1A (AKA me). So out of everyone, I was the odd-ball out.

"I can uh...sit this out or something..." I mumble timidly.

"Nonsense!" All Might grins. "I'll throw in a little surprise for everyone! Miss Watanabe, you can choose which group you wish to join!"

 _Shit...really? Damn it. So I do have to participate after all. Maybe Aizawa knew what All Might was doing for the hero basic training course today. Did Aizawa want me to take a risk? Was he watching me?_

Everyone looks at me with eagerness as well as excitement, and as soon as I lift my head to look at everyone, I find myself overwhelmed by my quirk. I'm at a complete loss of words and staring at everyone with wide eyes. Everyone thinks I'm just completely shy and sympathize, but Katsuki Bakugo, he actually gives me a _suspicious_ look.

"Yo, four eyed bitch! Stop staring and come on already!" Bakugo shouts.

Everyone lets out a gasp at his behavior and I already hear our fellow classmate Eijiro Kirishima tell Bakugo to calm down. As I observe Bakugo, a rush of _anger_ courses through my entire being suddenly. I can't help but give Bakugo a glare that completely rivals his.

"Shut up, you blonde porcupined bitch!" I blurt out.

Everyone falls silent and stares at both Bakugo and I nervously, ready for a fight to break out. However, for some reason, Bakugo doesn't lose his temper like any of us expected him to.

"Shit, and here I thought you were all shy!" Bakugo grins madly. "Glad to know you aren't chicken shit like the rest of these losers!"

I can't help but find myself grinning as well.

"Like I give a shit about your approval!" I chuckle dryly.

All Might clears his throat and gives the two of us a stern look, although he seems to give _me_ a look of concern.

 _Katsuki Bakugo. What a fucking loser, man. I'll beat this chump to the ground. He'll never know what hit him. I'll use his quirk even better- -_

"Miss Watanabe! **Please** pick your group!" All Might urges me.

When Uraraka smiles at me, I glare at her for several seconds as if nothing else mattered but winning and showing everyone that _I_ was going to be the number one hero. Then, as time progresses, I find my glare softening before I'm returning her bubbly smile.

 _Haruna! FOCUS! You need to get your act together!_

I force myself to look away from Ochako trying to remain calm and take deep breaths as I focus on regaining my composure.

 _Just don't look at everyone. Don't copy anything else. You need to focus on this class._

"I uh...I choose O- -Ochako. And Midoriya." I stammer.

All Might once again, looks at me with concern, but nods regardless.

"Alright then. Let's get started!"

Then as All Might chooses at random, it's Team A against Team D.

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me! I start already?! This is bullshit! I need time to recollect myself!_

That's when I remember who's also on Team D. Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida.

 _Oh fuck me..._

* * *

We wait five minutes outside of the building, and I try to close my eyes and focus on nothing but my breathing. This was the longest several hours of my life, or rather the longest I had gone without my glasses to shield my eyes to cancel out my quirk. I couldn't focus on _anything_. Izuku and Ochako can't help but worry over me, as if I'm acting like a drug addict on withdrawal.

 _Yeah...I was acting batshit crazy...I already knew that._

"You think they expect us to memorize this building's floor plan? It's so big!" Ochako said.

 _Yup...already did...like five seconds ago..._

"You know, All Might's just as cool in person as he is on television! I'm sure glad he isn't threatening us with a punishment like Mr. Aizawa. We can relax- -Ah! You're sweating through your costume!" Ochako then chuckles nervously at Izuku's state.

"Ah well...it's just because...we're against Kaachan...plus there's Iida too...we should be on our guard. Who knows what they'll pull?" Izuku mutters fearfully.

"Oh right...Bakugo. He's the one who's always making fun of you." Ochako frowned.

Izuku frowns and stares at the ground sadly.

"Yeah...and he's _amazing_. He can be a real pain, sure. But his strength...and his confidence...and his ambition...not to mention his quirk. They're all so much greater than mine. But that just means...I **have** to do better."

Izuku stands up tall with renewed determination as he puts back on his mask.

"I refuse to lose today."

Ochako can't help but smile.

"Oh, so it's a fated battle against rivals!" Uraraka says.

"Oh no! I'm not trying to get you wrapped up in my fight or anything!"

"Are you kidding? We're a team! Let's win this!" She cheers.

I can't help but find myself smile as well, and stand up to join Izuku and Ochako.

"Hey guys...I'm sorry."

"H- -huh?" Izuku stutters. "What for?"

"I mean...I've just...it's clear that I haven't been myself today." I mumble softly. "I'm sure you can tell."

"Do you mind if I uh...ask you something, Haruna?"

I hesitantly glance at Izuku, and give him a nod.

"Your quirk...it has something to do with your eyes...doesn't it?" Izuku questioned.

I give him a look of surprise, before folding my arms as I find myself impressed.

 _Clever boy...so he figured it out._

"You kept refusing to look at anyone today, and you don't have your glasses. And...and when you _did_ look up...it only took a few seconds before your behavior completely changed. You were...acting like Kaachan earlier. I was worried about you."

"You're too damn observant, Izuku. I'll give you that." I smirked. "I'm an emulate, a copycat. Monkey see monkey do."

"Really? That's so cool!" Ochako grins brightly.

"But it's dangerous..." Izuku muttered knowingly. "Your personality starts changing and you exhibit the behavior of someone else. You do things you wouldn't consider doing...it's probably why you chose our team right? You just...you saw Uraraka and felt happy and safe."

"You're right. That's exactly why. Plus...she's the first person that even befriended me."

I can't help but smile over at Uraraka, and she returns it with much enthusiasm.

"Midoriya, I've noticed the tension between you and Katsuki. If you want to be the one to battle him, I think it's wise that it's _you_. Bakugo is most likely going to target you, and as much as I hate how he treats you, we need to win this. I'm trusting that you'll be able to handle him." I said.

Izuku nods mutely.

"And Uraraka...if I start acting strange again, I'm sorry. In regards to copying someone, I'll keep my eyes on you so that I can at least be positive and level headed." I told her. "I don't know what our strategy is, but if Izuku is taking care of Bakugo, then we should be able to take on Iida with no problems."

"You're right." Izuku smiles. "Haruna, you're brilliant!"

"I'm not anywhere as smart as you are, Izuku. And I'm having a hard time focusing enough as it is. I can't even look at you two for more than five seconds at a time. I can't be _anywhere_ near Bakugo or even look at him. I'm afraid I'll start acting irrationally if I do. So, you two are going to be my focus."

"Listen, Iida won't be such an easy task either, Haruna. His quirk will give him an advantage. It may be two against one, but his speed is unbeatable. He'd be able to stall you for the entire exercise." Izuku pointed out.

"So what do we do then?" Uraraka asked.

"Listen, when the opportunity strikes, I'm going to use the force of my quirk to shake the entire building. It'll distract Iida temporarily, and that's when you and Haruna can strike." Izuku tells us.

We both nod before we hear All Might's voice echo through a PA system.

 _Shit...this is it. I need to prove I can handle my quirk. I have to._

" **ALRIGHT! Let's begin the indoor combat training! TEAM A AND TEAM D! YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!** "

We don't get to finish our conversation as the doors open automatically, and without knowing what awaited us inside. Izuku stops us before we walk in, and then he's silently pointing over to the side of the building. We both nod and follow his lead, not taking the front entrance but instead go through a side window.

* * *

Minutes pass as we walk around the halls with no sign of Bakugo or Iida. I find myself at unease despite being near Uraraka's bubbly and happy personality. I stop Izuku and start whispering in his ear, making sure to be quiet enough in case Bakugo or Iida were close by.

"Izuku...if I accidentally copy Bakugo's quirk and his personality...please don't hate me. I need you to know that I won't be myself. Take me out if it's necessary."

When Izuku sees tears in my eyes, he quickly wipes them away with his gloved hand.

"Haruna. Don't cry. It's okay. It's not your fault, I know that now." Izuku assures me. "Just be on your guard and remember our plan- -"

When we turn a corner, I hear an angered scream. I quickly tackle Izuku and Ochako to the ground and cover my eyes nervously as I hear Bakugo.

 _I can't afford to become a crazy angry-holic teenage boy with an explosive quirk! Fuck that shit!_

"What's the matter, Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?" Bakugo growls.

"I knew you'd come at me first! I figured you'd try and catch me by surprise!" Izuku replies.

I glance at Ochako nervously as Izuku and Bakugo confront each other, before giving her a knowing look. We needed to get past them, and I knew that Bakugo was too concerned with fighting Izuku rather than focusing on the task at hand.

"Ochako. Can I borrow your quirk?" I lower my voice.

"Borrow my quirk?" Uraraka gives me a look of confusion.

I give her an enthusiastic and bubbly smile as I carefully observe her.

"Either use your quirk on me so we can get past Bakugo, or use it on yourself. I'll be able to follow you either way. But we need to move. _Now_. These two boys need some time to themselves, clearly." I told her.

"Oh that's right. You can copy my quirk." Uraraka remembers.

I stand up and put a shoulder on Izuku's shoulder, finding myself grow more confident.

"Exactly. Like I said, I'm an emulate." I smirked. "Yo Izuku. You've got this handled right? As powerful as Katsuki is, he's a loose cannon."

"What the fuck did you say about me?!" Bakugo shouts angrily.

"And you've only proven my point." I chuckled.

Izuku nods determinedly and finally, Uraraka gets to work by activating her quirk to make her entire body weightless to get past Katsuki. I follow her movements exactly, and after copying her quirk, also get past Bakugo. Of course, Bakugo tries to stop us as we rush past him, but then, Izuku gathers his attention once more. For some reason, I knew it was just better to leave Izuku to deal with Katsuki. It was as if this was a much needed confrontation between the two teenagers. Bakugo seemed to absolutely despise Izuku, although it was uncertain as to why. The two seemed to have known each other for a very long time, but as much as Bakugo treated Midoriya like garbage, Midoriya still seemed to think the world of Katsuki.

* * *

By the time we get to the top floor of the building, I feel more like myself again and less like Uraraka's happy and cheerful self. I'm more surprised than annoyed at how much Iida was taking this seriously.

 _Especially acting like the villain and everything._

Following my example from earlier, Uraraka makes the first move and makes her body light as she jumps over Iida to touch the bomb, but using his quirk, he moves it away with incredible speed. There's nearly three minutes left on the timer of the fake bomb, and both Uraraka and I grow nervous. For the entire duration of two and a half minutes, we endlessly chase Iida and try to get to the bomb but to no avail.

 _What's taking Izuku so long? Shit...did Bakugo beat him?!_

I'm almost tempted to leave and go all the way back downstairs to help Izuku, until it finally happens. The entire building starts shaking uncontrollably, the floor in front of us crumbling apart as we hear Izuku's scream. Time slows down as the seconds tick by on the timer, nearly ten seconds left.

 _It's now or never!_

"Uraraka! Now!" I shouted.

"Not so fast young lady!" Iida's voice wavers.

As Ochako breaks a pillar and makes it lightweight with her quirk, she swings it like a bat to distract Iida. I start running at full speed and finally remember to use Uraraka's quirk as I fly past Iida. It's a team effort, but when I make contact with the bomb and hug it, the timer immediately stops.

" **THE HERO TEAM...WIIINS!** " All Might shouts.

* * *

When All Might chooses Iida Tenya as the official winner of the exercise, I'm nearly floored with surprise. _Until_ Momo Yaoyorozu gives her hypothesis as to why. She explains it in a way that all of us can understand: None of us treated the exercise as though it were _real_. We just thought winning was all that mattered.

Bokugo was reckless and wasn't even focused on the exercise altogether. What Midoriya did at the end was also reckless and could have hurt everyone. If it were also a real bomb, we could have detonated it with our uncareful attacks. Uraraka and myself were also reckless and didn't treat the bomb as if it were real and made some stupid mistakes during our battle with Iida. So yes, logically, since _Iida_ took the exercise seriously and adapted to his role, it was obvious that he should have been the winner.

However, I couldn't even be mad. I made it this far without using my glasses, I haven't lost complete control over myself. Both Izuku and Uraraka were there to help me through it. I couldn't help but feel elated and proud of myself. I did slip up earlier before the exercise when I observed Bakugo, but other than that, I mostly kept a level head.

 _I have Izuku and Uraraka to thank for that._

Surprisingly, even after observing the battle, no one could quite tell _what_ my quirk was. And if they didn't ask, I wasn't going to say anything. I don't watch the battles after that, and excuse myself to the bathroom. For some reason, Izuku is on my mind, as well as Bakugo. I couldn't help but worry. I take my time, and start returning to class as it ends. Then, something nearly knocks me over as a gush of wind blows directly by me.

 _Was that All Might? Maybe I should apologize to him about my behavior earlier...it wasn't fair to him._

I get to the door right as it shuts and nearly keel over as I spot a thin disheveled blonde man in All Might's old costume. At first I think it's some fanboy that broke onto school grounds.

 _But what are the odds of that ever happening?_

He's frozen to the spot the longer we stare at each other, and I find myself rooted to the ground despite being tempted to run away at that moment.

" _A- -All...Might...?_ " I nearly squeak.

The man finds himself unable to speak and as he tries to make a move, to do _anything_ to get away from me, but he suddenly keels over and coughs out blood. I nearly scream in worry and find myself running over to him and prop his arm around my shoulders.

"Holy shit! Are you okay, sir?!" I shouted.

In seconds, he pushes me away and leans against the wall right near the door.

"Explain yourself. **Now**." He gives me a small glare.

I can't help but find myself intimidated by the thinner man, and nod mutely.

"I- -I uh...I was going to apologize to All Might for my behavior earlier...but I found _you_ instead right as you shut the door." I blushed.

I bow my head and quickly averted my gaze.

"So uh...were you going to see Midoriya? I'm not gonna lie...I was gonna ask you if I could see him."

At this, All Might perks up and gives me a curious look.

"He helped me...he probably doesn't think so or even realize what he and Uraraka did for me today, but I don't think I would have been in my right state of mind without them." I confessed.

"Why aren't you...you're just acting like this is _normal_..." All Might wheezes.

"What- -" I started.

" _This!_ " He gestures to himself.

"Oh." My eyes widened. "Yeah...I uh...I just thought it'd be rude to just randomly bring it up..."

Again, I'm thrown by surprise when All Might starts laughing.

"Listen, if you were here to apologize about how skittish you were, it's _fine_. I get reactions like that from people like that all the time. When Aizawa was your age, he was the same exact way. Just don't tell him I told you that." All Might smiles.

"I feel like I should explain, sir." I shake my head. "You didn't know what you were dealing with when you met me today. In fact, I don't know why Principal Nezu hasn't talked to the staff regarding my problem."

"Your...problem...?" All Might's smile falters.

"Yeah, I don't have _any_ control over my quirk. And today was the first time I showed any signs of improvement. Because of Uraraka and _especially_ because of Izuku Midoriya." I explained. "He _fucking_...sorry- -pardon my language, but he understood and even figured out my quirk and came up with a plan that adapted to my needs."

"You know...I think I _did_ notice." All Might mutters. "Your quirk's in your eyes."

"How did- -"

"You mentioned your eyes hurting earlier when you brushed past me in the classroom. Before you went to change into your hero costume. You also refused to look at me when you said this. I could practically feel your body shaking, I was so worried..." All Might mentions.

Then, All Might visibly relaxes when he looks at me again.

"You seem to be doing better. More...calm and rational."

 _Damn...he's almost as clever as Izuku...interesting._

"Mr. Aizawa told me to...you see, today was the first day I haven't worn my glasses. They cancel out my quirk and were specially designed for me. Aizawa wanted to see what would happen if I didn't wear them for a day. I was scared...the entire day I was just... _terrified_." I admitted.

"Is it a mimic or copycat quirk of sorts?" All Might questioned. "You were exhibiting Bakugo's personality earlier. A quirk like yours, as useful as it is... _without_ control...it _can_ be dangerous. I see why Aizawa was chosen as your teacher. It took him a while to fully understand and get the hang of his quirk when he was at U.A. himself."

"You're not freaking out like I thought you would." I realized.

" _Freaking out_ , seriously kid? Have you _not_ looked at me or what? You already know who I am, and you're still acting so nonchalant about it." All Might let out a disbelieving laugh.

"I mean, you're still All Might! What's the big fucking deal?" I rolled my eyes. "You just look different, it doesn't mean you aren't the same person!"

Then, he falls silent and gives me a look of surprise, and even awe.

"You're something else...you almost remind me how special the kid is."

 _Who's he referring to?_

"Who?" I can't help but ask.

" _No one!_ " He blushes. "I wasn't uh...wasn't talking about anyone!" He stammers nervously.

Then, he pushes himself off from against the wall until he's standing. When he focuses, he transforms right before me until he's back to his former muscular glory.

"Listen...Miss Watanabe. I can't allow you to see Midoriya at this time while he recovers, but I'll be sure to relay your message to him. Now, please change from your costume and report back to homeroom. I'm sure Mr. Aizawa will like to see you."

I stare at him in awe and nod as I find my face heat up.

"U- -um, yeah. Of course..." I mutter.

Before All Might runs off, he turns to give me that infamous smile of his.

"Also, if you could keep my secret. _No one else can know about it._ "

I nod frantically at this, after realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Of course sir! I understand!"

With one last glance,a huge smile, and a thumbs up, All Might runs at the speed of light.

* * *

I find myself in disbelief during my trip back to the homeroom classroom. By the time I get there, I see people greet me with enthusiasm and admiration.

"Shit! I've gotta know what your quirk is, dude! You've been having the lot of us in suspense you know that?!" Eijiro tells me.

My eyes are wide, a blush forming across my face, as I find myself overwhelmed. I quickly look down at the floor as everyone overcrowds me at the door.

"Seriously, you were amazing!" Hanta grins.

"Please tell us!" Mina squeals excitedly.

Then, I feel a wave of heat as Bakugo storms over and grabs me by the shirt. Pinning me to the door as he stares at me in pure rage.

"Go on, you bitch! Tell everyone what your quirk is! We're all _dying_ to know!" He growls.

When I lock my gaze with his in worry, Uraraka looks scared and finally moves to step in.

"Bakugo! That's enough! Get away from Haruna!" Ochako objects.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do!"

Uraraka let's out a fearful squeak and backs up reluctantly.

"I'm gonna pound your face in if you don't speak up!" Bakugo screams.

Bakugo's already got his hand raised towards me, mini explosions sparking up in his palm.

 _Oh no. Oh no. Gotta get away...gotta get away from THIS FUCKING IDIOT! DIE!_

"Back the fuck up, blondie!" I shout angrily.

I manage to maneuver my arms until they're in front of me as I use the explosion quirk to blast him away from me. Everyone falls silent as they stare at me with various expressions. I start getting pissed off immediately.

"Who the fuck do you think you are that you think you can push someone around?! Get the fuck away from me with that shit!" I hollered at him. "I'm gonna be the number one hero and you better stay the fuck out of my way!"

Bakugo looks absolutely stunned, as if he was staring at a mirror image of himself. People start backing up fearfully as Bakugo slowly walks back over to me while glaring.

"What's your quirk, dammit?!" Bakugo demands.

"Bakugo wait!" Uraraka interferes.

Everyone looks at Uraraka in surprise as she gets between the two of us, and then, she grabs my face gently with both her hands, and forces me to look at her.

"Look at me, Haruna!" Ochako smiles brightly.

As if a heavy weight has been lifted, I find myself returning Uraraka's smile.

"What the...the actual hell is happening?" Rikido mutters to Toru.

Ochako turns to the rest of the class and gives everyone a look of warning.

"You guys have to take it easy with Haruna!" Uraraka tells our classmates.

"You're making me blush!" I giggle.

"Explain. Now." Bakugo glares at Ochako.

Uraraka gives me an apologetic look before reluctantly answering Katsuki.

"She's got a copycat quirk! But she can't look at anyone for more than a few seconds at a time or she develops the personality of those she copies! So please don't be so tough towards her, Bakugo! She can't control it!" Uraraka pleads.

"Then why the fuck is she even at U.A., huh?" Bakugo gives me a look of disgust.

"To gain control of course!" I beamed happily. "But talk to me like I'm trash again Katsuki, and I'll fuck you up!"

"That was both frightening and adorable." Kyoka mutters nervously.

Finally, after a minute or so, Bakugo exhales deeply and looks completely pissed off as he grabs his school bag and storms out the room.

"Fuck this shit." He grumbles.

This time, none of us say anything as Bakugo storms out. It takes a minute or so before I feel utterly exhausted and start rubbing at my eyes.

"A copycat quirk huh?" Mashirao asked. "That's really neat. How come they let you into U.A. though? I'm surprised Mr. Aizawa didn't expel you. You looked like you were gonna give him a run for his money on the quirk assessment thing."

"S- -sorry...I just...don't feel that great." I murmured softly.

"Shit!" Eijiro cursed.

I sway on my feet as my vision blurs, and Eijiro catches me before I can fall to the floor.

"Is this part of her quirk or somethin'?" Eijiro questioned Uraraka.

"I don't think so, she probably just overdid it today. She copied Bakugo...Izuku and I...I think that's it..." Uraraka answers.

"I'll take her to Recovery Girl. You're probably right. If her quirk is as powerful as you said it was, she must wear those glasses for a reason." Eijiro nods at Ochako.

"That's right, ribbit. She wouldn't take them off on the first day of school." Tsu mentioned. "Why doesn't she have them on today?"

I can barely hold up my head as Eijiro picks me up bridal style. My head falls against his chest and I slump against him.

"But guys...I'm so fine..." I slurred.

"You're clearly not fine, dude." Denki chuckled.

"So those glasses you wear, are they meant to handle your quirk or cancel it out?" Kyoka asked me.

I can barely nod, and find myself giggling when my vision blurs again.

"Ha...she's almost as brainless as Denki after overusing his quirk." Kyoka smirked.

"Hey, shut up! I'm getting better at it!" Denki whined.

"Sure." Kyoka snickers.

"Waaaiit! Guys! We need to see a movie marathon featuring the Die Hard movies!" I blurted out.

"...what?" Iida looks confused. "Die Hard? What's that?"

"American movies." Shoto informs him.

"I can't tell if she's just blurting shit out, or if she's serious. I used to love those movies, dude." Hanta grins.

"Noooo. So serious. I'm...yeah...serious..." I groggily replied.

"I think this can wait for later, Haruna. You're barely conscious." Eijiro sighs.

"Fuckin' fine..." I grumble.

"I'll be back guys." Eijiro chuckles.

* * *

When I wake up, I find myself in the infirmary. I see Recovery Girl typing in information on a computer, before I see Mr. Aizawa on the other side of my bed just watching me. Normally, I would have been creeped out, but Mr. Aizawa's cool gaze set me at ease for some reason.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Aizawa mutters.

"She is? Oh good!"

Recovery Girl, the elderly woman, hops off of her bar stool before coming over to check my vitals. Then, she grabs a mini flashlight before spreading my eyelids and inspecting my eyes closely.

"Now, what's a girl like you doing at U.A. if you can't even control your quirk?!" She scolds me.

"It wasn't actually my choice in the matter to attend this school, but I seem to be doing fine so far." I grumbled.

While Recovery Girl looks intrigued by my answer, she sighs heavily and shakes her head. After snatching my glasses from Mr. Aizawa, she carefully places them on my face. Then, she looks ready to beat Mr. Aizawa senseless.

"And _you._ What the heck were you thinking?!" She questions Eraserhead.

Despite his usually relaxed and laid back demeanor, I can see Aizawa's face pale and his body tense.

"I needed to know what I was going to be dealing with." He responds carefully.

"Well she needs to be wearing those glasses until she has full control of her quirk, Shota!" Recovery Girl snaps. "

"Actually...with my help, she might not need those glasses for much longer."

I stare at him in surprise, as he flashes that Totoro grin at me.

"I could tell that you were struggling earlier during the morning with the way you practically avoided everyone like the plague." Aizawa pointed out.

 _Ah...so he knows..._

"But when I was watching your performance on the hero basic training course with All Might...you showed promise. You focused on copying Ochako and Midoriya's positive attitude so you wouldn't spiral out of control and mess up during the exercise. You knew having a good influence with you would be an advantage. I'm glad you chose to pair up with them for the exercise. While they didn't treat the exercise seriously, they had a good strategy and plan. Having you with them only upped their chances on beating Bakugo and Iida. I was surprised that Midoriya was able to figure out your quirk so quickly, but...it worked out. He was cautious and tried to keep your attention to only him and Ochako." Aizawa concluded.

"Uhh...yeah..." I blushed. "T- -thanks."

"Also, if you tell anyone about All Might's condition, we might have to take drastic measures." He glared at me with red glowing eyes.

I found myself sputtering and shaking my head frantically. While Aizawa started laughing at my distress, Recovery Girl began scolding him again.

"Shota! That was uncalled for! Yagi already explained it to her!"

 _Is that his name...Yagi? It's kinda cute..._

"Y- -yeah, Mr. Aizawa. You don't need to worry about me." I assured him. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Good." He nods.

Aizawa stretches his arms over his head, several joints popping as he gets up from his chair.

"Miss Watanabe..." Aizawa stares at me seriously. "Now that I know the extent of your quirk, we can finally start coming up with a plan to utilize your quirk at will. From now on starting tomorrow, you'll be staying an hour later than everyone else. I'll be taking time out of my own schedule to help train you. Let's hope you don't disappoint me."

I gulp nervously, but nod.

"Of course, sir." I mumble.

"Good." He raises an eyebrow. "Get some rest when you get home tonight. I'll be seeing you tomorrow first thing in the morning for homeroom."

Without another word, Aizawa places his hands in his pockets and leaves the infirmary.

 _Well shit...okay then._

* * *

 _Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this one as well. I know some shit might have gotten repetitive in this chapter, like 'Oh wow! Haruna's quirk, blah blah blah!' But now that I've gotten that shit out of the way, I am so ready to kick ass and continue writing! So excited bruh! Anyway, let me know what you thought! Please be nice!_


End file.
